Buretsu Uchimoto
Buretsu Uchimoto (団本武烈, Uchimoto Buretsu) was a member of Ōkamigakure's Uchimoto Clan and the third son of Nori Uchimoto and his wife, Annaisha Uchimoto. He is known for the fact that he lived a wicked life, but despite this negative trait, Buretsu was also an intelligent and persuasive attorney. Due to his persuasive way of speaking he was nicknamed Silver Tongue (銀の舌, Gin no Shita). His fiancée was the kunoichi and pseudo-jinchūriki: Daji Uzumaki, who supported him and his work. Because Buretsu started to gain more and more power through his service than his brother, the village head, he was executed alongside Daji by decapitation at Susumu's orders. Background Buretsu was born in the Uchimoto Clan as the third son of Nori and Annaisha Uchimoto. In his childhood, the shinobi was known to be a weak child in point of physical health. Because of this he was always given medical attention. However, this did not stop his father to train and teach him the basic ninja skills and to pass to Buretsu his knowledge. Nori also saw Buretsu's skill with words and his sharp mind, guiding and helping him to improve. Since an early age, he envied his brothers' ninja abilities, which he lacked. Because he could not surpass them, Buretsu choose to focus on his communication skills. As he started to practice his speaking abilities in his teens, in different local areas, solving problems between the citizens of his village, he began to accumulate more and more admirers from both sexes, especially from the female one. At a certain point he gave himself over drinking, eating and women, but he did not abandon his ideas. Later in his early adulthood, Buretsu met the pseudo-jinchūriki, Daji Uzumaki, with whose beauty he felt in love with. He took her as his fiancee. He started to work as an attorney and on the strength of his speaking manner, Buretsu opened alongside Daji and other two adjuncts a small notary and law office. He took over the role of attorney, while his adjuncts held the position of notaries. While continuing to practice his abilities as an attorney, Buretsu started to gain more authority and his reputation as an intelligent and capable individual raised. Buretsu started to buy Daji expensive jewelry and house decorations, and he even hired a maid, whose purpose was to help Daji around the house. Some years later, after his business became prosperous and after his father died, Buretsu was pleasantly surprised to find out that he is going to become a father. Unfortunately, Daji had a miscarriage, much to his sorrow. Several months later, he was announced by his fiancee's maid that Daji is caring another child, being four months pregnant. He eventually became father of a boy. At the same time, his relationship with his older brother, Susumu, started to thin. He and Sadao planned to assassinate him. However, their plan did not work and during the process, Buretsu lost his right ear, while Sadao died. Knowing that he is going to be punished for his actions and fearing that his family will suffer too, Buretsu tried to hide both his fiancee and their son. Unfortunately, both he and Daji ended being executed by decapitation at Susumu's orders, while his child was took and hide by their maid. His and Daji' bodies were buried at Ōkamigakure’s Cemetery, while their heads were thrown in the desert near the village. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *His name "Buretsu" (武烈) comes from the name of the 25th emperor of Japan, while his surname "Uchimoto" (団本) means "inside the origin". *He did not had a favourite dish, but he did not pickled or salted foods. He was in fact a gourmand. *His hobby was solving difficult logical problems and he usually spent up to a week to find an answer to them. *His favourite phrase was:"Sometimes, even the smallest things have a meaning behind them.", when referring to his profession. Reference *Buretsu Uchimoto is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by Miroslava Banshí. *Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto *Infobox picture created by Miroslava Banshí. Category:DRAFT